The missing sock
by jelly-tots
Summary: Wilson is in need of his sock and he demans House's help. Well ... he finds his sock. Mild House/Wilson. Very funny XP


**A/N: ANOTHER HOUSE PROMPT! You can't say you're getting tired of them. Yet again, credits to Bonomania for the prompt which I had good fun writing. House/Wilsonishness. I bring you the mystery that is …**** The Missing Sock.**

The sun was setting and the sea was lapping lovingly at the shore. House stared at the sun-kissed sky with heavy-lidded eyes; in one hand was his Bourbon and in the other were his sun-glasses, twirling around his fingers. He wiggled his bare feet into the sand and smiled lopsidedly at the feeling of it between his toes. His trousers were rolled up and resting just below the bend of his knees and his simple purple t-shirt was open at the chest allowing the soft breeze to cool his skin.

"Here's the silence," House muttered, raising his glass to the ocean before pressing it to his lips.

"House," the voice was wispy and melodious. House stopped short of his first sip and looked to the ocean with a raised eyebrow. "House," the voice spoke again, only a little clearer this time and a hint of baritone. Sighing, his tranquil escape showing signs of disruption, House got up and stood before the open expanse of water, the tide now flowing around his ankles and swallowing them in a pool of clear water.

"What?" House asked, shoving his sunglasses on his face and making to take another drink.

"HOUSE!" The voice was loud and surprisingly close. House looked up from his drink to see a tsunami of a wave hurtling towards him. He only managed to say 'shit' before he was engulfed and

…

House woke up swearing as something cold and wet drenched him. He spluttered, wiped a hand down his face and glowered at the one person who would so much as dare pour water on him.

"There better be a good reason as to why you woke me up Wilson, and you better say it fast." Wilson was stood over House with a jug of water in one hand and a look of annoyance on his face. He was in his work trousers and white shirt that was open, revealing his smooth chest and acceptable physique. House groaned and shoved his face into the pillow, legs spread eagled under the covers as he flopped himself onto his front, back facing Wilson and head turned away, ignoring as much as possible the uncomfortable wetness of the bedding **(Oo-er XD)**

"I can't find my sock," announced Wilson, putting the jug on the side and yanking down the covers, remembering a little too late that House hadn't gone to bed wearing clothes so why should he have woken up wearing some. Choosing to ignore the other man's nakedness, which proved far more difficult than he would have originally liked to admit, he began his search of the bed.

"You woke me up ... to help you find your sock?" House's voice held a hint of danger and Wilson was glad for his pre-emptive thinking and removing the cane from House's reach.

"Yes, I woke you up to help find my sock. Now can you just …" Wilson stopped talking suddenly as House rolled onto his side. "House …" Wilson's voice came out a feeble mutter.

"Oh, you meant this sock? Little House got cold in the night so I gave him something to wear, quite fetching isn't it?" House looked down with pride and he could feel more than see Wilson trying to keep composure.

"Give me my sock House," Wilson held out his hand expectantly and House looked at it.

"You mean you still want to wear this? After it's kept little House so warm for you?"

"…" Wilson appeared to be having one hell of an inner battle as his face twitched and his face turned an interesting shade of purple.

"Well I suppose you want something to remember me by," House removed the sock and held it out to Wilson.

"… Keep it," mumbled Wilson, turning away and walking somewhat dejectedly from the room.

"Hey Wilson!" House's voice caught his attention and he turned to see the sock back on 'Little House' and House with his hands behind his head. "Don't you want to know what I did with the other one?"

**A/N: Heehee, fun times. R&R. Also feel free to check out the other one shots I've done ^_^ Thankees.**


End file.
